Raleigh Ambrose
| affiliation = Himself; Nevada Kingdom | age = 32 | height = 6'0" | weight = | occupation = Mercenary; King | birthday = May 23rd | status = Alive | residence = Nevada | alias = | bounty = ???,000,000 | epithet = |Yokame}} | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #0383C2 | dftextcolor = #3AB2EC | dfname = Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Archelon (亀亀の実モデル アーケロン) | dfename = Turtle Turtle Fruit, Model: Archelon | dfmeaning = Giant Turtle | dftype = }} is a that travels within the , using his abilities to take out targets in grandeur manners. Due to the nature of his fighting styles and his Devil Fruit, he has been granted the epithet of the |Yokame}}. After overthrowing the former King of Nevada, he and his closest friends have become the new rulers of Nevada, with Ambrose taking the position of the King. Appearance Standing at exactly six feet, Ambrose is an individual standing above the average height for Humans. Despite not even being close to be the tallest amongst those residing within the New World, his sarcastic quips and behavioural tendencies often make him seem taller than he really is. In terms of physical features, Ambrose has a coat of thick sunrise-blond hair, with a light stubble on his face as well. He is rather fit, a feature stemming from his work as a Mercenary, which as a result has given him a muscular yet lean body, as well as a chiseled jawline. In terms of clothing, Ambrose wears a light gray tee, with a red leather trench coat. The shoulders are adorned with silver epaulettes, acting as defence and a memoir to his times in the Nevada Military. He wears dark navy denim held up by a brown belt, as well as black combat boots. Gallery AmbroseApp1.png|Ambrose's normal appearance. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Martial Arts The |Kamenoko Kata|lit. "Turtle Shell Martial Arts"}} is a form of Martial Arts taught to the Special OP agents of the Nevada Army. This form of martial arts was introduced as a way to stall out and drain opponents of their energy by essentially negating their physical attacks with Busoshoku Haki. As such, the baseline of utilizing the Shell Kata style of martial arts is to have an immensely strong conviction, and the Nevada Kingdom had ways to 'hone' an individuals willpower. Soon after Ambrose had joined the Nevada Army, he was introduced into the Special OPs due to the consumption of his specific Devil Fruit. They said if he was able to combine the abilities of his Devil Fruit with his Busoshoku Haki, he would become quite the formidable foe. Ambrose was able to create and utilize techniques that only he could use, due to the nature of his Devil Fruit. Unlike other practitioners of the art, Ambrose is a lot more offensive, finding ways to make even the most defensive techniques into offensive ones. After he became the new King of Nevada, he had the Special OP Agents adopt a new style of martial arts, to make them much more efficient in battle and stealth-wise. TBA Haki Kebunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki History Quotes Trivia *Ambrose lost his sense of smell during the fight to overthrow the former Royal Family of Nevada. References Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Nevada Kingdom